She Isn't Coming
by sinetimore1
Summary: What was going through Weller's head the night that Jane didn't show up at the park?
I've never written for Blindspot, so I'm hoping this goes well. Any comments or questions are welcome! Seriously, if you have any thoughts, I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading!

Kurt checked his watch, checked the street, and then glanced around the park once more, as he had each minute for the past twenty-three minutes. He had gotten to the park ten minutes earlier than ten pm, in case Jane decided to come early to meet him. He wanted to catch her in case she changed her mind after she saw him, but before he saw her. Of course he had her burner phone number, but if she was running late, then thirteen minutes is appropriate and acceptable, right?

 _What if she got attacked on the way here? What if someone got to her? Wouldn't she call if she was going to be late? Would she have? I'm not quite sure if she's that woman, or if she's just the type to let men sweat it out until she arrives in a grandiose manner. I'm not even sure if she knows which type of woman she is yet. What if Mayfair put her detail back on without Jane's knowledge? What if she's being followed? I never wanted her to get hurt, I just wanted to talk. She jumped me, if I remember correctly. It was amazing, and she didn't hesitate with that kiss. It was steamy, and she was fully Jane in that moment. The look in her eyes as she made the decision to do that, it was the most I had ever seen her as herself. The tattoos didn't matter, people hunting for her didn't matter, only I mattered. I had her full attention. I just want to get back to that. Where the hell is she? It's been seventeen minutes, should I go find her? If she's not here, she might be in the safe house. What if she's not coming? I'll wait thirteen more minutes, give her a round thirty, and then I'm done. I searched for her for twenty-five years, I just got her back. I'll have to make some ridiculous lie about how I couldn't make it, how I got stuck at work or with Sarah just to save her feelings. I can just call her phone, right? Twenty minutes, that's enough time, I think. She should have shown by now if she's not late. I'll just call the burner, and tell Mayfair I was checking up on her after the undercover operation when she asks tomorrow. It's not a conflict of interest, just a concerned co-worker. Mayfair can't know about this already, Jane's detail wasn't around when she kissed me. Then again, it's Mayfair. Woman's got eyes everywhere on American soil, literally. It's a chance I'm willing to take, to make sure Jane's okay._

Weller pressed the green phone icon next to Jane's burner number, and waited. The ringing tones began immediately, so at least her phone was on. Multiple rings happened, then he gave up. Twenty-seven minutes.

 _What if she's really not okay? Wouldn't she have picked up, even if to tell me that she couldn't make it? Or that she didn't want to make it…? What if she's in trouble? Mayfair gave me the spare keys to her safe house, to use in emergencies. Is Jane standing me up an emergency? Possibly. Maybe I'll just drive by the safe house, just to see if the lights are on, if her detail is still around. Twenty-nine minutes, close enough to her thirty minute window._

Weller got back in his FBI issued SUV, pausing for a moment inside to consider his options. This felt more like stalking Jane and less like checking up on an asset. He didn't care, and Mayfair didn't have to find out. He drove quickly to the safe house, and no lights were on. He glanced around the street, to see if he could spot another FBI vehicle. There was one down the road, just over the hill. Jane wouldn't have even noticed if she was home, assuming that was the idea of the detail.

"Evening, boys," Weller greeted the men in the vehicle as he rolled down his window.

"Agent Weller," one of them said.

"Has there been any activity tonight? Mayfair told me to swing by to check on the asset after the undercover op," Weller lied. He was making it sound like this was just part of the job.

"Yeah, she left about forty minutes ago, and guys downtown had eyes on her going up the fire ladder on the side of a building. They decided to lay low, and haven't seen her since then," the other spoke from his spot in the passenger's seat.

"So the asset has been missing for some time then?" Kurt started to sound angry, as part of his role as the concerned team leader.

"The guys downtown have been observing the building, doing walk-throughs the entire time. No activity within or around the building," the driver said.

"Interesting. Do they have any theories as to where she is?" Weller asked.

"She might be on one of the higher floors, or she might have only gone in for a moment and she could be somewhere else entirely. Mayfair said not to track her, and update her when the asset returns for the night. Would you care for a similar update, Weller?" the driver asked.

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks, guys, keep up the good work," Weller spoke, then drove away. He hoped he hadn't arisen too much suspicion, keeping his emotions in check.

 _She's downtown? If her detail isn't tracking her, it's probably not a good idea for me to try it. Mayfair's orders apply. I'll just call her after those two text me that she's returned, and maybe she'll have some answers. Or I'll just wait until tomorrow morning, and give her some bullshit excuse about why I wasn't there, and hope that she can't tell that I'm lying._


End file.
